All Springtime Long
by Silver Azure
Summary: I don't know if it would constitute as a song fic, so yeah... Anyways Johnny had a secret affair, but with who? Read to find out, Rated T for some swearing, sexual themes and alcohol and drug reference. If you read or favor a review is mandatory. Thanks!
1. A night to remember

_"Every relationship between two individuals or two groups will be characterized by the ratio of secrecy that is involved in it" -Georg Simmel_

Johnny had written a song, a song he calls "All Springtime Long" a song he had written about a secret love affair, it went like this;

_**[To the tune of "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock.... which I don't own by the way]**_

_It was 2089, my thoughts were long my hair was short_

_Turnin' from a boy into a man_

_She was eighteen and far from in-between_

_It was springtime in Mobius_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Splashing in the park, yeah_

_kissing by the campfire_

_It's the simple things in life, like you know where_

_We chatted on the internet_

_But man I never will forget_

_The way the sunlight glistened on her hair_

_[Chorus:]_

_And we were doing stupid things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping shots from the bottle, not caring 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Watching the waves roll off the rocks_

_She'll forever be inside my heart_

_We'd kiss under the sun_

_We couldn't wait for night to come_

_To lay in that sand and do some dirty things_

_[Chorus:]_

_And we were doing stupid things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping shots from the bottle, not caring 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Repeat Chorus x2]_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

Now many of you are wondering whom this song is about... well I'm gonna let Johnny tell you the story. Johnny.

Thanks Silver, OK now this song well basically... me and Cosmo had an affair before she began to date Tails, now she knows that I wrote this song and we both promised to keep it in

secrecy but, I'm gonna tell you anyways...here's the whole story, from my perspective:

I was at home, alone playing my acoustic guitar as normal, when I got a text from Cosmo and it read :

_"Hey Johnny, come over to my place!!! We could hang, my parents aren't home. LoL!!!"_

So I chuckled at that text and figured, what the hell? I could use some time to myself. I put down my guitar, grabbed my jacket and my house keys and left, I wanted to text Tails and ask

him to come over but... he had the flu and was bedridden so that was out of the question. Anyways I got to Cosmo's place and she let me in and she gave me a big hug, as if she had

never seen me in ages. "Come on Johnny, why don't we go up to my room?" she asked, "Sure" I replied, I felt weird though but I just blew it off, so anyways when we went upstairs to

her room, she closed the door behind her and she turned on some music, it was sort of a country/jazzy kinda music, it was pretty good, nothing I'd ever condone or play but it was good.

So I was sitting there and Cosmo came up to me with a glass, she offered me a drink. It smelled kinda funny, like a familiar scent but I drank it anyway, then she had a sip, then I had

another, she had another, then I had another, and after a while I felt disoriented, I was dizzy. "Cosmo, could I lie down on your bed?" I asked, "Sure...my love" she whispered in my ear, I

was confused as all hell but I began to pass out, then I saw Cosmo get on top on me and, she started to move back and forth on top of me, I couldn't focus, I didn't know what she was

doing. The next morning I woke up, my head hurt, my stomach was churning and I noticed Cosmo's arm around my waist... I was confused, so I sat up and she didn't even notice, she was

conked out. I began to look around, and there by the bedside I saw what appeared to be a used condom, I picked it up and ewwww... it was wet, then I looked around and I saw a bottle

of Vodka, Oh my God it was coming to me, the funny smell of the drink, why I couldn't stop, OH MY GOD! Cosmo got me drunk just to have sex with me, I was panicking, I didn't know what

to do, I just sat down in the bed next to Cosmo and in my head, two things were going on, one I was trying to concoct a way out of this, and two; this would make a good song.

**Well that was chapter 1, now I know what you're thinking "Cosmo? Doing that?!" Now I know it's not in her nature to because she's kind and friendly but I decided to stray from**

**the norm on this one, so yeah. So if you read or favor you must review, but remember no spamming, trolling, swearing or flaming. Thanks and happy reading.**

**-Silver Azure  
**


	2. The next morning, AKA Johnny's Song

_"Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death" -Jean Jacques Rousseau_

I felt dazed, I just sat on Cosmo's bed whilst she layed there, she had a smile on her face and... I knida did too, but I didn't want to lose it [virginity] the way I did, I mean Cosmo is cool

and all yeah don't get me wrong, but I felt weird, she's a Seedrian and I'm an Echidna for crying out loud! Just then I turned around and I saw Cosmo had woken up, "Mmmm... good

morning you sexy, sexy hunk you!" she said as she ran her finger up and down my arm, "Yeah...good morning" I said with my head hung in shame, "What's the matter?" she asked as she

sat up and put her arms around my shoulders, "Last night...what the hell happened? I mean I remember passing out and then...then, what happened?" I asked, Cosmo just sat there for

a couple of seconds, I'm guessing she was trying to concoct a story in her mind on what happened, though I damn sure know what happened. "Well, you came over, came up to my room,

we listened to music, we talked, one thing led to another and then well... you know... we did _it_" said Cosmo, even though she knew as well as I knew that was only the partial truth. I just

sat there shaking my head, but then Cosmo was kinda worried, "Look, this is strictly between you and me, Tails cannot know about this!" exclaimed Cosmo, "Don't worry, he won't" I

replied. So after just sitting there, I began to fall asleep, I had a dream, where Tails had found out what happened and it was a scary one, he had my guitar and he was weilding it as if it

were an ax, and he was just yelling "Backstabber! Backstabber!" and boy was it scary, I woke up breathing heavily, but I knew Tails was sick in bed so he wouldn't have been able to do

anything...now, but still me and Cosmo kept it between us, she knew she was guilty, she was adulterous. Looking at her, I could tell she couldn't sleep...because well duh she was tossing

and turning in her bed, so she just decided to get up. "Listen Johnny, I'm serious, Tails is not to know that we did it!" she yelled, "Listen Cosmo, he won't know, matter of fact, I've been

thinking about a song [same song in chapter 1] maybe I could go grab my guitat and sing it for you?" I asked, "Sure Johnny, I'll be here wating" she replied. OK so I got dressed, then I

left to go get my acoustic guitar, as I was walking, I got a text from Tails and I panicked, it read;

_"Hey John, how come you just left Cosmo's place?"_

so I responded

_"Oh, I told I wrote a new song and I wanted her to hear it, I was in such a rush that I forgot my guitar, smh"_

and he responded

_"Oh OK lol, Well, tell her I said hi"_

Boy did I dodge a bullet, So anyways I got to my house, grabbed my guitar and went back to Cosmo's, she opened the door for me and she got a little giddy, we went up to her room and

I began to sing;

_It was 2089, my thoughts were long my hair was short_

_Turnin' from a boy into a man_

_She was eighteen and far from in-between_

_It was springtime in Mobius_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Splashing in the park, yeah_

_kissing by the campfire_

_It's the simple things in life, like you know where_

_We chatted on the internet_

_But man I never will forget_

_The way the sunlight glistened on her hair_

_[Chorus:]_

_And we were doing stupid things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping shots from the bottle, not caring 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Watching the waves roll off the rocks_

_She'll forever be inside my heart_

_We'd kiss under the sun_

_We couldn't wait for night to come_

_To lay in that sand and do some dirty things_

_[Chorus:]_

_And we were doing stupid things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping shots from the bottle, not caring 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Repeat Chorus x2]_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

_Singing Sweet Sweet Mobius all Springtime long_

Cosmo loved it, she gave me a big kiss as I kinda improvised that song as well as the guitar chords but luckily I had a music sheet, but anyways, we made a pact that that song would be

our secret song of a night we'd never forget.

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 2, "ALL SPRINGTIME LONG" IS A PARODY OF THE SONG "ALL SUMMER LONG" BY KID ROCK, WHICH I DO NOT OWN I SAY AGAIN. THIS STORY **

**ALSO TAKES PLACE DURING 'ALONE WITH MY BABY TONIGHT" BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL TAKE PLACE DURING "WALKING ACROSS A LINE" SO YEAH... R&R!!!**


	3. The scare of a lifetime

"_We are inconsolable at being deceived by our enemies and betrayed by our friends, yet still we are often content to be thus served by ourselves." -François de la Rochefoucauld_

Well I left Cosmo's place after singing my song to her, I gave her a nice kiss as I left as we swore to secrecy, and man what a kiss it was, but little did I know trouble was a-brewing. So

time passed and Tails sent me a text;

_"Hey Johnny boy! I'm feelin' better, hey what don't you me and Cosmo hang out at the park?"_

I replied;

_"Sure! I'll bring my guitar!"_

He didn't answer back, but hell he was probably on the phone with Cosmo so I decided to just put on my coat and grab my guitar and head out to the park. So anyways I got to the park

and just sat on a bench, strumming my guitar waiting for everyone, Cosmo was the first to arrive. "Hey Johnny, how ya been?" she asked, though I knew what was on her mind, "Never

better" I replied as I was still strumming my guitar, then came Tails...and he looked pissed off. "What's wrong dude?" I asked him, he was silent, instead he flipped open his phone and

showed me pictures of me and Cosmo deep-kissing, and boy was I in a word of trouble. "On your father's grave John?!" exclaimed Tails. Now if you're all wondering why he said that, well

when I got him and Cosmo together, me and him were sitting on a park bench, and I told him that I swore on my dad's grave that I'd never ever go with Cosmo behind Tails' back, and

well...yeah. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT!" exclaimed Tails, "Tails calm down!!!" exclaimed Cosmo, "CALM DOWN?! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN YOU GET

BACKSTABBED BY A FRIEND?!" yelled Tails, "ON YOUR FATHER'S GRAVE JOHN?! WHAT A PILE OF SHIT ON YOUR FATHER'S GRAVE!!!" exclaimed Tails and...and well I couldn't believe it, I had

never seen Tails like this before, "Look Tails-" I tried to speak to him but he cut me off, "DON'T EVER CALL ME, DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" exclaimed Tails as he did the

unthinkable; he grabbed my guitar and took a swing at me, I ducked but...Cosmo, well she wasn't so lucky. She got hit right in the side of her face, "TAILS YOU IDIOT!" I exclaimed as I

rushed to Cosmo's side, "I'm an IDIOT?! YOU'RE THE BACKSTABBER!" exclaimed Tails, but I wasn't too focused on him , "Cosmo?! Wake up!" I yelled but I got no response, she was out

cold. Tails had put my guitar down and came to Cosmo's aid, "Tails just get out of here! I know what I'm doing!" I exclaimed but he wasn't gonna back off, I put my jacket under Cosmo's

head, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed 9-1-1;

"911, what's your emergency?"

"YEAH LISTEN MY FRIEND, SHE GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH A GUITAR AND SHE'S ON THE GROUND KNOCED OUT, PLEASE! HURRY!"

"Sir, calm down...now, she got hit in the face with a guitar and she's knoced out?"

"Yes! Yes! PLEASE I'M AT MOBIUS GROVE PARK! PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE!"

"I'm sending an ambulance right now, they will be there in 5 minutes"

and then I hung up, boy am I scared, and Tails felt guilty, "Come on Cosmo wake up!" he exclaimed, "Don't you think I tried that already?!" I yelled back, "You know if you hadn't gone

behind my back with _MY_ girlfriend this never would've happened!" exclaimed Tails...and he was right, if I had never gone behind his back we wouldn't be in this sticky situation. So 5

minutes later I heard sirens, and they were of the ambulance's, thank goodness! Anyways the paramedics got Cosmo on to a gurney and me and Tails got into the ambulance and it was a

hard ride there, me and Tails didn't even speak to each other, though we both wanted to apologize but neither of us would. Well we got to the hospital and they took her into the

OR...now all me and Tails could do was wait.

_**Yeah I know this chapter was a short one, but the short ones are usually the ones with the most emotion...well happy reading!!!**_


	4. Friends Till The End

"_Worry is a thin stream of fear trickling through the mind. If encouraged, it cuts a channel into which all other thoughts are drained" -Arthur Somers Roche_

It was frightening, sitting in that cold lonely waiting room, me and Tails didn't speak to each other, hell everytime he looked at me I'd just close my eyes and shake my head. Anyways,

after at least twenty minutes of waiting, the doctor came out and spoke to us, "Is Cosmo gonna be alright?" I asked as I was very concerened, the doctor took of his glasses, "She's fine,

just a bump on the noggin, do you guys wanna go see her?" he asked, I shook my head yes and Tails did as well. We walked down the hallway, I could see people on gurneys and to tell

you the truth, it was a scary scene but we pressed on. We then were outside Cosmo's room and there were two chairs, "Sit" I said to Tails, "Why should I sit out here? I wanna visit her

first!" exclaimed Tails, but I didn't listen. I opened the door and there was Cosmo, laying in her bed, she was happy to see me, "Hey John! Where's Tails?" she asked, "He's outside, we

agreed that we'd take turns" and by agreed I mean that I made him sit outside and wait. "So... how you feeling?" I asked, "A little better, this bump on my head hurts" she replied, I took

one look at it; "_HOLY COW! IT'S THE SIZE OF A BASEBALL!_" I thought to myself, "Ahh... it's not that big" I said as I nervously rubbed the back of my head, "John, it's the size of a baseball

for crying out loud" replied Cosmo, and that certainly shut me up. Then all of a sudden I hear the door open and guess who it was? Take a guess come on... you give? You're no fun, it was

Tails but you already knew that. I was kinda pissed to see him but at the same time I felt guilty, "Tails! Hey!" exclaimed Cosmo, I just sat down, and strummed my acoustic guitar a little,

just to try and liven things up. Tails gave Cosmo a hug and a kiss, I just rolled my eyes and resumed playing, "Wow... that sure is a big bump, I'm so sorry" cried Tails, "It's okay, don't

worry about it, accidents happen" replied Cosmo, "Yeah but it was all John's fault!" exclaimed Tails as he pointed at me, I put my guitar down and got pissed, "MY FAULT?! IF YOU HADN'T

GRABBED MY GUITAR AND SWUNG FOR THE FENCES WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!" I yelled back, "IF YOU HADN'T GONE BACK ON YOUR WORD WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

exclaimed Tails, and I looked over and Cosmo was getting angry, never have I seen her like that. "OH WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" exclaimed Cosmo, me and Tails were shocked, never

had we seen Cosmo like this before, "Now... listen! What me and Johnny did was wrong but come on, hormones took over!" exclaimed Cosmo, even though it wasn't the whole truth but I

went with it. "John still swore on his Father's grave, come on Cosmo, that's deep you don't do that!" exclaimed Tails, "You're right Tails, absolutley right, it's a pile of shit on my dad's

grave... but you gotta understand, like Cosmo said, hormones plus teens of the opposite sex do not mix" I replied and I think I got through to Tails, "John... I forgive you, and well... I'm

sorry Cosmo for hitting you with the guitar" cried Tails. Cosmo sat up, "Guys come here" said Cosmo as we both went to her bedside, "Group hug?" asked Cosmo, we all smiled and had a

great big group hug and vowed to remain friends till the end.

Yes I forgave Tails for what he did

Also my song; "All Springtime Long" became a hit and will be on store shelves this Summer!!!

...only if you live in Mobius though.

**THE END**

_Well that was my triumphant return... sorry for the delay but my computer and Word Pad have been acting all wonky on me._


End file.
